dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
WTHQ-TV
WTHQ-TV is a commercial-free television station located in Buffalo, New York, and it is affiliated with Canadian cable channel Treehouse TV. It operates on channel 11 and is owned by Sega, which is the first television station to be owned by a video game publisher, the others being KTHQ-TV in Fresno, WADI-TV in Atlanta, KACM-TV in San Francisco, KKEA-TV in Little Rock, KCAP-TV in Tulsa, WCAP-TV in Nashville, WWEA-TV in Boston, KBNG-TV in Houston, WBAN-TV in Orlando, KSGA-TV in Dallas, WEAX-TV in Chicago, WKNY-TV and WTVL-TV in New York, KNAM-TV in St. Louis, KLZ-TV in Denver, KLAK-TV in Los Angeles, KMMI-TV in San Diego, KACC-TV in Salt Lake City, WHOY-TV in Talpa, WEAT-TV in Bellingham, WGUN-TV in Lynchburg, KCDR-TV in Kekaha, WSGA-TV in Niagara, WVEW-TV in Brattleboro, and several other stations across the US, which is also owned by other video game-oriented publishers. It began broadcasting in late-1979 as a independent station under the call letters of WLJN-TV, and it was owned by LJN until 1990, Acclaim Entertainment until 1994, and THQ until 2013. WTHQ-TV offers daypart portions of the Treehouse programming schedule, plus classic Treehouse shows like Treetown, Wee 3, Crazy Quilt, and Barney and Friends, complete uninterrupted playthroughs of THQ, Acclaim, and Sega games, and original preschool and video game programming produced exclusively for WTHQ-TV viewers. 1979-1988 On October 1979, WTHQ-TV begins broadcasting as WLJN-TV. 1988-1994 In 1990, Acclaim Entertainment buys LJN, Ltd., making WLJN-TV owned and operated by Acclaim. 1994-1997 WTHQ startup.png|WTHQ Startup 1994 WTHQ ID 1996.png|WTHQ Ident 1996 WTHQ NBA JAM TE L-bar.png|WTHQ L-bar for NBA JAM TE WTHQ Tonight March 1997.png|Tonight's lineup on WTHQ WTHQ Join-in-progress 1994.png|Join in progress ID WTHQ EA Sports ident August 1997.png|WTHQ ident for EA Sports Acclaim sold WLJN-TV to THQ, Inc. in 1994, changing its calls to the current WTHQ-TV, which is the first television station in Buffalo to have a new digital signal signed-on in mid-1995. 1997-2005 Treehouse11 Ident.png|Treehouse11 ID WTHQ Crazy Quilt Promo.png|Crazy Quilt promo WTHQ ID Bug.png|In-program station ID bug WTHQ Treehouse 11 Launch.png|Station ID from the Launch of Treehouse11 Launch of Treehouse 11.png|Treehouse11 launch WTHQ Treehouse 11 Join in Progress.png|Treehouse11 Join-in-progress ID The new logo is launched as WTHQ-TV becomes a Treehouse TV affiliate in 1997, and rebranded as "Treehouse 11" or "WTHQ 11". 2005-2011 THQ11 ident.png|THQ11 Ident 1 THQ11_2008_ident.png|2008 Ident THQ11 Lineup.png|Lineup on THQ11 THQ11 startup.png|Start-up of THQ11 THQ11 Treetown Promo.png|Treetown promo (Kaleidoscope) THQ11 promo 2010.png|THQ11 Ident 2 THQ11 ID bug.png|THQ11 station ID bug THQ11 Lineup 2.png|THQ11 Lineup 2 THQ11 Squeezeback L-Bar.png|THQ11 Weather/Traffic/Sports/News L-bar WTHQ ID 2005.png|THQ11 Ident 3 WTHQ Wee 3 promo.png|Wee 3 Promo WTHQ Behind the Scenes ID 2006.png|THQ11 Ident 4 (Four-view live look at WGRZ-TV's studio and control room) THQ11 Dora Promo.png|Dora the Explorer promo (Thrill ride) THQ11 End credits squeeze.png|End credits squeezeback THQ11 Translator ID.png|Translator ID for W38XA THQ11 Barney promo.png|Barney and Friends promo THQ11 ticker.png|NBATV-style squeezeback ticker for THQ11 (seen during Treetown) THQ11 legal ID.png|THQ11 Ident 5 (with legal ID and THQ/Treehouse TV logos) WTHQ-TV recieves a on-air makeover in 2005, it rebranded as "THQ11, Treehouse for Buffalo" 2011-2013 WTHQ Caillou promo.png|Caillou promo WTHQ Severe weather alert.png|Severe weather L-bar WTHQ ID 2012.png|Treehouse11 2012 ID This was the last logo for WTHQ-TV under THQ ownership, it rebranded back to "Treehouse 11" 2013-2014 WTHQ Next The Wiggle 2013.png|Next is the Wiggles WTHQ Dora Promo 2013.png|Dora the Explorer promo (Kaleidoscope) WTHQ Logo Bug 2013.png|Logo bug with time and temperature WTHQ ID 2013.png|WTHQ legal ID (with Sega logo) WTHQ Program Open.png|WDAF-style program open lower third WTHQ Inside Buffalo Promo ID 2013.png|Inside Buffalo promo ID (Shooting in Buffalo) WTHQ Treetown Promo 2013.png|Treetown Promo (TV's) WTHQ Wee 3 Promo 2013.png|Wee 3 promo WTHQ Franklin Promo 2013.png|Franklin promo (Kaleidoscope) WTHQ Fimbles Promo 2013.png|Fimbles promo WTHQ It's Itsy Bitsy Time Promo 2013.png|It's Itsy Bitsy Time promo WTHQ Squeezeback L-bar.png|TV listings squeezeback As Sega becomes the new owner of channel 11, WTHQ-TV offers the cable channel's logo with the secondary branding "WTHQ Channel 11". 2014-present sega11 ident.png|the 2014 ident treehouse SEGA.png|WTHQ TV 2014 startup Sega11 larger LDL.png|WTHQ-TV's new larger LDL Sega11 Dora promo.png|Dora the Explorer promo Sega11 travel weather.png|Travel weather forecast As of January 1st, 2014, WTHQ-TV relaunched and revamped as "Sega 11, The Treehouse station for Buffalo", and offered a revamped schedule of original and Treehouse network programming, along with complete un-cut and commercial-free playthroughs of Sega, THQ, and Acclaim Entertainment games which will continue to broadcast on WTHQ-TV, the classic preschool shows from the Treehouse TV archives, and a new larger always-on LDL (created as WTHQ-TV is devoid of news and sports programming) offering a hybird mix of local news, business and stock reports, traffic information, weather forecasts, sports news and scores, entertainment news headlines, its high score list for the video games telecast by channel 11, telling you what's on the station, and LiveView cams of Buffalo, Rochester, and Tornoto. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Treehouse TV affiliates Category:Sega